


Distractions

by miss_Splendora



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, If I know what fluff is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_Splendora/pseuds/miss_Splendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Station Management has had enough of their Voice being distracted by silly things like "love". They are going to handle the situation. As best as they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to Tumblr user elphabanana who wanted to see Carlos visit Cecil at work.

The Station Management had made the decision. The Scientist needed to go.

His influence over the Voice was simply inexcusable. Cecil's grip on his professional approach to news began to slip. The more he thought about Carlos, the less composed and focused he became. The dreaded broadcast almost entirely devoted to their first date was the last straw that broke camel's figurative back. Cecil was supposed to know it was the community news station, not Cecil's Personal Life Station! He used to at least acknowledge knowing this, but now? UGH.

So when Carlos showed up a couple of days later to the station, the Management was ready. As he approached the office, they slowly opened the door, ready to pounce and kill the unwelcome distraction.

They saw him walking down the corridor, in his professional lab coat, with the beeping devices, delicate dark skin, a wonderful grin and perfect hair, and...

And they stopped themselves in their tracks at those thoughts and looked at each other, surprised and blushing as much as indescribable entities from other dimensions could.

Well. Maybe they overreacted, they thought. After all, they agreed silently then and there, who was a touch of gossip harming? The listeners seemed to like it, right? Wasn't it all that mattered, in the end?

They closed the door to their office and did not discuss the private life of their employees ever again.

“Are you sure the Station Management won't mind me visiting here?” Carlos asked Cecil when they were passing by the office a while later. Cecil just smiled.

“Don't be silly. One look at you and they would be just as much in love with you as I am!”

Carlos laughed. “Let's hope not _quite_ as much,” he said.

“No, you are right,” Cecil nodded and kissed Carlos on his perfect hair. “Not quite.”

The Station Management let out a sound suspiciously similar to an “awww,” and thanked their gods that nobody who could live to tell the tale heard them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't certain if I should tag it as anything more than general audiences because of the implied death threats but I decided against it.
> 
> Unbeta'd so if you see any glaring grammar errors, typos or have any constructive criticism - I'll appreciate it!


End file.
